


Corpse Husband Oneshots (NO READER INSERTS)

by constantly_anxious



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Dissociation, Fluff, Gen, Grounding techniques, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Self-Hatred, Sleep Walking, Social Anxiety, Stress Baking, Stress Relief, Tickle Fights, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantly_anxious/pseuds/constantly_anxious
Summary: Just wanna say, when I search up "Corpse Husband" I ALWAYS see reader inserts. It's always Y/N and I'm so sad about that, yall where is the wholesome friendship between these people that AREN'T US????So yes, I may just be the first person to ever write a fanfiction about Corpse that isn't a self-insert.There is no shipping, fuck that. The only romantic relationship you'll find here is between Michael and Lily, cause they are actually together.Anyway, hi. I don't ship or write real-life people. I take the character/persona they perceive out to the audience, make a fictional character of that, and write with that character. In case you haven't already noticed, that's what I'm doing here. I'm making personas out of these people so it's fictional. The first chapter of this book will be a constantly updating list of summaries for whatever one-shots/snippets I write. This will be including triggers and if it's fluff or angst.NO SMUT! NO READER INSERTS!If any of these people say they aren't comfortable with fanfiction, I shall remove them from this book. If Corpse himself says he isn't okay with fanfiction, then I'll delete this entire book. Respect content creators, please and thank you <3
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Unless if its Michael and Lily ofc, no smut - Relationship
Comments: 92
Kudos: 459





	1. [CHAPTER SUMMARY LIST]

**Author's Note:**

> but seriously, I'm so sad that there are only reader inserts about this dude. He's so cool man, and I get everyone wants to like- meet him and has a crush on him. But I just want to see a friendship that's between him and other content creators, and considering there aren't any I can find, I'm making one myself

Hello! Hi! Yes, I got everything out the way in the summary but I'll say it here too.

If any content creator in this book says they aren't comfortable with fanfiction, then I'll remove them from/delete this book. Respect is a massive thing, don't break that shit. Please tell me if any one of these CC's say they aren't okay with this!

There are no reader inserts, no smut, no sex, no romantic implications (unless if it's Michael and Lily, but even so I won't write really anything about it, it's all implied), and no ships. 

So, now that we have that settled, I'll explain what this page is for. This is where I'll explain which chapter is which and what it'll have in it. Meaning TW's or if it's hurt/comfort, that sort of thing. As of right now, 10/18/2020, I'm just making this book so obviously, there won't be anything in it this second. But it will soon fill up. That's all, thanks for your patience!

* * *

  * ### (1) "Nice to meet you!" [Among Us] - Fluff




> Jack has invited Corpse to play a game, but in order to play said game Corpse needs to get to the spaceship. Anxiety insues.

  * ### (2) Friendly Haunting [Ghost AU] - Light Hurt/Comfort, Fluff




> > Sykkuno hadn't expected a roommate when he rented his apartment, especially one he couldn't see, but he wasn't complaining. It was like having an imaginary friend, only they weren't imaginary. 
>> 
>> So when the time comes where said friend is feeling down, what will Sykkuno do? (That's obvious silly, cheer him up!)


	2. "Nice to meet you!" [Among Us]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse gets introduced to his crewmates for the first time.
> 
> Alternative Universe - Among Us

_Helmet? Check. Spacesuit? Check. Horns? Check. Anxiety? **Double-check.**_

Corpse ran a gloved hand down his shoulder, offering what little comfort he could just as he waited beside the teleporter. He fiddled with his wrist for a moment, playing with a switch on his watch as he went over the possibilities of what could go wrong for the fifth time. He couldn't remember the last chance he got to outside his spaceship, he had - quite literally - fell off the face of the Earth before a few months ago. Long story short, a lot of personal matters popped up. But he's back now and that's what matters. He was ready.

But his anxiety wasn't.

Corpse had been standing in his room for a little over three minutes, resisting the urge to pace because then he'd walk away from the teleporter, and then he'd never get to do this, and then he'd let Jack down, and then-

God, he needs to stop.

It wasn't a big deal, he could do this. He was just going to meet new people - _scary, unknown, foreign, unpredictable people_ \- but Jack knew these folks. He reassured himself that Jack wouldn't purposely lead him into a bad environment, they had been talking for a little bit and the dude seemed like a genuinely nice guy. He was nice enough to at least invite him over to another spaceship - it wasn't his but Corpse chose to ignore that - and he had already accepted. It was too late to make up an excuse.

Corpse then lifted his slightly shaking arm up, holding his wrist out in front of him. He poked a button on the side of his watch, and suddenly this hologram appeared right in front of his face. A screen that reflected off his helmet with a warm static blue, currently showing private messages between him and the Irish man himself.

> _You coming? | jacksepticeye_
> 
> _CORPSEHUSBAND | Yeah, give me a few minutes_
> 
> _It's cool, take your time man | jacksepticeye_

It's been five minutes now, he should probably get going. What was he even worried about? He wasn't streaming or recording, and besides, even if other people would be they aren't going to say anything rude to him on camera. It'll be fine. He'll be fine. 

Corpse closed out of the hologram, his eyes focusing on the circular device beneath his feet. He took a glance around his room, as if to say goodbye. It was dark, empty, and hollow, but isolated and private. As close to a home as it could be.

He turned back, resisting the urge to step off. Corpse aimed his hand on the keypad, typing in the required information. He took a deep breath.

He pushed the button, disappearing in a glitchy haze of blue and purple.

*

" -did you say you were inviting Jack?"

Those were the first words he heard as he buzzed into existence, unfocused eyes spinning from traveling through space and time. He wasn't accustomed to the nauseous feeling of the teleporter. (Remember? Not getting out much.)

"Oh, yeah. I'm inviting my friend, uh, Corpse Husband! He's cool."

That was a voice he recognized.

Corpse forced his neck to lift up his sudden heavy head, rapidly blinking underneath his helmet as he registered his surroundings.

There oddly wasn't much in this room, it was a simple open-spaced cabin. Two rows of chairs guarded back against two walls, most likely able to fit at least ten people. There were three boxes, all with varying heights from smallest to tallest. On the shortest, there was what looked to be a laptop perfectly perched on top of it. It glowed a soft white, indicating it was on. But whatever it showed, Corpse couldn't see, as the teleporter was right behind it.

"Hey, Corpse! Guys, he just joined."

Corpse let his vision slowly focus in, stepping down from the teleporter pad.

Jack, the first person he saw, began walking up to him. He wore a dark green spacesuit, but his helmet was off, probably resting on a nearby chair Corpse previously saw. The man wore a friendly smile, which Corpse greatly appreciated. Friendly is something he needed.

Soon, he had all eyes on him, which was something he wasn't quite prepared for. He subconsciously gripped his other hand and interlocked his fingers, wishing he was able to wear his rings outside the suit.

And just like that, he had people greeting him.

"Hey Corpse."

"Hey man."

"Hi Corpse!"

"Hello."

Silence.

Corpse was slow to realize this was his cue to start talking, they were waiting for him to say something.

_Oh, right, his voice._

Corpse tilted his head a bit closer to Jack's direction, and somehow the guy was able to tell he was looking at him because all he gave was a simple nod. Short and simple, yet sweetly reassuring.

He lightly cleared his throat.

"Hi."

Suddenly, everyone started talking.

_"Woah!"_

"Holy shit."

"Kick Syykuno out, get him out-"

"Wait what?!"

_"Is that real?"_

Corpse resisted the urge to laugh, thankful that his face was obscured and protected so no one could tell. He felt bashful, which was no surprise. But what did shock him was that it didn't feel... bad. It wasn't the kind of anxiety you get when you walk into the kitchen and your parents suddenly say they need to talk with you, even if you recall doing nothing wrong. It was sort of like when you come home, and you find the lights are off, and then they just turn on and everyone jumps out to reveal a surprise party for you.

Feeling a little warm, he quietly cleared his throat and started talking. After a few short one-liners, one-word answers, and Jack's reassurance that _yes that was his real voice,_ everyone calmed down a bit - _or at least kept their shock under lock and key, either way, Corpse appreciated it_ \- before they started introducing themselves.

He learned this current group had more people, but this was just them for now. 

Toast, Valkyrae, Sykkuno, Abe, Ludwig, Poki, Charlie, and Ryan.

Corpse repeated it again in his head, trying to match the names with faces - _he grimly noticed how pretty much everyone had their helmets off_ \- he struggled but soon nailed it.

Just as quickly as his appearance, the topic switched, now changing to Sykkuno's own voice that sounded rather similar to an anime protagonist.

Corpse allowed himself to breath, taking a moment to go in his own head. He hummed.

What a bunch of interesting names for a bunch of interesting people.


	3. Friendly Haunting [Ghost AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno cheers up his roommate in an unexpected way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Sykkuno accidentally tickles Corpse for like 4 paragraphs
> 
> also remember this is not a ship *dabs* I've seen the Corpse/Sykkuno fanfics *whispers* i k n o w a l l

The moment Sykkuno stepped foot in the doorway, he was cold.

That seemed normal though, right? He turned off all the lights in the house and didn't turn the heat on before he left for work. Anyone else would expect this to be normal, depending on the weather at least.

But it's the middle of June, not November.

Frowning, Sykkuno locked his door behind him. It was strange, he didn't feel cold when he opened the door, but rather felt it when he went towards the cold. It was as if the cool temperature was only in his apartment. Sykkuno decided to briefly ignore this (and the growing fatigue from working in retail) as he put away his shoes. He still shivered though as his socks touched the floor, rubbing his forearms to shush his goosebumps.

Sykkuno was quick to rush over to his room (that was apparently even colder) with an uneasy look on his face. Before he could fix the cold, he needed to fix himself up first.

*

"Corpse?"

_19°C_

Sykkuno sighed, and pointed away from the front door. He shuffled his way closer to the kitchen, now in pajama bottoms and a long green shirt, he pointed his thermometer (geez, it was like he was playing phasmophobia, but without a certain chance of death) towards the island counter.

He called out again, "Corpse? Buddy?"

_17°C_

Nope, Sykkuno let out a saddened 'aw' under his breath, but kept moving.

He tried his bedroom, the bathroom, spare bedroom, his recording room, but all the temperatures remained between 20-16 degree Celsius.

Come on, Sykkuno scolded himself as he felt an overwhelming feeling of uneasiness, where hasn't he checked? 

...

_Oh._

Oh!

Of course!

Sykkuno reminded himself to facepalm later as he hurried to his living room.

*

_6°C_

Yep, as he suspected.

Sykkuno smiled, but quickly covered up his excitement. The concern in the pit of his stomach was too painful to ignore anyway.

He cleared his throat for the umpteenth time that day, and softly spoke to his friend. 

"Hey, uh, Corpse."

Silence. He knew better than to think his friend wasn't there.

Sykkuno remained calm and patient, talking to the - quote on quote - open air. 

"I know you're upset, but I just wanna let you know that you can talk to me about anything." He smiled, but quickly backtracked. "Oh! But don't feel forced to tell me anything, I just- don't want you to feel alone."

Silence.

Sykkuno stood there for a bit, messing around with his thermometer - _and considering if it was broken because of how long the silence was_ \- until an abnormally deep voice blended through the cold.

**"It's dumb."**

Sykkuno perked up, noticing the degree's shift down in numbers closer to the couch. He looked to where he assumed Corpse was before he spoke. "It's not dumb if it can make you this upset! Even dumb things can make you sad." He reassured, sending a hopefully comforting smile to where the other was.

There was a sigh, and Sykkuno almost thought that would be the end of their conversation, until the disembodied voice spoke again. This time sounding more... depressed.

**"I was bored, so I turned on the T.V and saw some stuff that reminded me of my own shit."**

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sykkuno instantly went to apologize, and he imagined Corpse shaking his head afterwards.

**"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I'm just moody because my brain decided 'hey bitch your sad now!'"**

"Pft-" Sykkuno put a hand over his mouth as he laughed, trying his best to stifle himself. "Sorry! It's just-"

**" _Wooooow_. Laughing at my pain Sykkuno?"**

"No No! I just-" Sykkuno held back a giggle, hiding his smile as best as he could. "The way you said it, I'm not trying to make fun of you Corpse I promise!"

 **"I know Sykkuno."** Corpse chuckled, the room warming up to 9°C. **"I was just messing with you."**

A minute later their giggles died down, but the chill in the air was still there. 

Sykkuno's head gears began to churn, how could he help Corp- _oh hey the remote._

"Oh!" Sykkuno bent down and picked up the remote off the floor, he looked over to the couch again. "Did you...?" He inquisited.

**"Yeah, sorry."**

"It's okay!"

Short conversation, it's okay, he'll make it work.

Sykkuno stood at full rise, now reaching his hand over to the table-

"Eh? What's so funny?" Sykkuno inquired as he hovered his hand above the remote, but just as he stopped so did the snickering.

**"Nothing."**

Sykkuno decided not to push, until he retreated his hand away. But the moment he moved the quiet giggling came back. _"Are you sure?"_ He confirmed, curiously eye-ing the air in front of him.

 **"Y-Yeah!"** Corpse said, sounding as if he was trying to stifle himself. **"Your just- uh, I didn't know how to say this without being awkward, but your hand is... in my stomach."**

Sykkuno blinked.

"And your laughing about that?"

**"Well, it sorta tickles."**

"Oh! Sorry about that." Sykkuno pulled his hand back, only to use it to cover his smile as Corpse chucked a few times.(The guy - or ghost really - had a cute laugh.) He instead moved closer to the couch, only for the giggling to come back. 

Sykkuno apologized again, quickly sitting down on the couch, but that only made Corpse begin to laugh. _Were they moving in-sync or something?!_

**"Sykkuno!"**

"I'm sorry Corpse! Look, I'll just move uhm, over here-"

_**"Wait no-!"** _

"Uh, over here?"

**"You're following me!"**

"Well I can't see you!"

Sykkuno felt a little guilty, but it wasn't his fault! He didn't know where to go, although he should probably stop flailing his arms everywhere.

**"Okay stop! I'm in front of you!"**

Sykkuno froze, staring at the other end of the couch with his arms to himself. He laughed a bit. "Okay, okay. You're in front of me?"

Corpse was calming down, and if Sykkuno could see it, he'd be nodding. **"Yeah, I'm not moving."**

Sykkuno stared at the air, a certain look of astonishment appearing in his eyes. To everyone it looked like no one was there, but the thought of someone genuinely being here was extremely interesting.

"May I..." Sykkuno hesitated, clearing his throat for good measure. "May I um, touch you? Okay wait that sounds wrong I meant like, pat you on the shoulder or something not - uh - yeah."

Corpse genuinely laughed at Sykkuno's misfortune, sounding a lot brighter than before. **"Go for it man, I don't mind."**

Sykkuno bashfully nodded his head, laughing at his own expense. "Thank you."

Slowly, he took his hands off his face, but only used one to reach forward. He stopped midway, seeming much more hesitant than before. "Uhm, where is my hand right now."

**"Like, directly in front of my face."**

"Oh." Sykkuno moved away, going further down. "And here?"

**"My chest."**

Sykkuno's eyes raised, a wondrous look in his eyes as he pointed a finger forward. Soon, he felt a swarm of freezing - and surprisingly dense - air wrap around his fingers. It shifted, as if moving, before staying still.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

**"No, it doesn't hurt me at all."**

Sykkuno raised an eyebrow, gradually getting more comfortable as he slowly moved his hand. "It just, tickles you?"

The cold air lifted, and Sykkuno felt like he could literally see the other shrugging. **"Pretty much."**

Sykkuno, knowing there was no danger, carefully dragged his other hand over. Now his fingers down to his wrists were freezing, but not in a hypothermic way.

Almost curiously, he began to wandering down a bit, and that's when Corpse started giggling. The cold air bounced, but never left. Sykkuno was amazed, involuntarily twitching his fingers a bit. 

**"Are you like, trying to tickle me?** "

Sykkuno glanced up, as if he were looking at a person (and technically he was, they were just invisible), and apologetically shook his head. "Whoops! Sorry Corpse, I'm not trying to."

Suddenly, Sykkuno vertically spread apart his hands apart. "Even if it's tempting." He smiled, appearing to be more like a half-grin, as he wiggled his fingers in a more tickle like motion.

That got a loud laugh out of Corpse, Sykkuno stopped purely out of confusion. The volume was startling, but the sound was contagious. 

Sykkuno slowly pulled his hands, the cold immediately being chased away and leaving a temporary numb feeling in his flexing fingertips. Corpse settled down, but Sykkuno had a feeling he was still there.

He smiled, and he liked to image Corpse smiling back.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

**"Sure, what are we watching?"**

In that moment, he was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hot second but hi I'm still here :D


End file.
